muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 110: Harvey Korman
Embarrassed about being the "token person" on the show, Harvey is dressed up as a giant chicken. Songs/Sketches * The Electric Mayhem performs "Love Ya to Death." * Kermit the Frog interviews Animal. * Talking Houses: Movers * Harvey, as a circus performer, "tames" the gentle Thog. * Panel Discussion: What is the Meaning of Life? * At the Dance * UK Spot: The Electric Mayhem plays "Sweet Tooth Jam." * Talk Spot: Kermit puts Harvey in a giant chicken suit when he complains about being the token person on the show. * Veterinarian's Hospital: Hiccupping Patient * Wayne and Wanda perform "I Get a Kick Out of You," with predictable results. * Blackout: Harvey joins the chickens in a march. * Fozzie's Comedy Act: Fozzie ropes Kermit into helping with the "Good grief, the comedian's a bear!" joke. * Muppet News Flash: The Boxer * Robin the Frog, perched on a staircase, sings "Halfway Down the Stairs." Episode Notes *During the interview with Animal, Kermit mentions that one of his idols is famed drummer Buddy Rich. However, when Rich was invited for his episode by ''Muppet Show bandleader Jack Parnell, Jim Henson stated that he didn't know who he was. *Outside of one brief joke between Korman, Rowlf the Dog and Muppy, everything in this episode was depicted on stage. *The plot of the episode (Harvey dressed up as a giant chicken) has only two occurrences during the show, the first one in the Talk Spot, the second one in the Blackout. The plot in only two parts is sometimes used in the next seasons, notably in episodes 207, 306, 324, 422, 510 and 524. *Portions of this episode were taped later than Harvey's material, including most of Kermit's introductions, the opening theme bits, and Statler & Waldorf comments. *This episode includes what may have been the first attempt at episode-to-episode continuity, as in the Panel Discussion, Kermit indicates that next week's topic will be "Is Conversation a Dying Art?" Although this episode was numbered differently, the next guest star to tape was Rita Moreno, and "Is Conversation a Dying Art?" WAS the subject of her Panel Discussion sketch. *Two different versions of Halfway Down the Stairs were taped for this episode, with different airings using different versions. Nickelodeon used the one with a blue background, while Children's Songs and Stories included the version with the yellow background. *This marks one of the two episodes (the second being 220) in which during the closing theme, the camera stays on the orchestra one more second before the Statler/Waldorf comment. *Jerry Nelson performs Crazy Harry in this episode, instead of John Lovelady, like the rest of the season. Nelson would later be Crazy Harry's official performer by the second season. Edits * Wayne & Wanda's song, "I Get a Kick Out of You," was cut on Nickelodeon. *The backstage scene was cut on Odyssey. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Zoot, Janice, The Houses, Thog, Pigs, Whatnots, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Dancers, Muppy, Sam the Eagle, Wanda, Wayne, T.R. the Rooster, Chickens, The Newsman, Robin the Frog Background Muppets: :Hilda, Baskerville the Hound Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, and the Newsman :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Patient, Pig, Baskerville, George the Janitor, and Mildred :Jerry Nelson as Robin, Thog, Crazy Harry, Floyd, the Announcer, one of the Houses, Whatnot, Chickens, and T.R. Rooster :Richard Hunt as Statler, Miss Piggy, Wayne, and Miss Piggy's dancing partner :Dave Goelz as Zoot and Muppy :Eren Ozker as Rowlf's dancing partner, Janice and Wanda :John Lovelady as one of the Houses Gallery Image:Korman04.jpg Image:Korman03.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 110